


Feliz cumpleaños.

by rodrigraphics



Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Gen, M/M, smoochin on ya bf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9087571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rodrigraphics/pseuds/rodrigraphics
Summary: late night start to a birthday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> happy bday Butchie boy. Im gay as Hale™

Midnight. Sleet pouring down over the Capital Wasteland ; making their geiger counter’s click, click, click, in rhythm against the sleet hitting the roof. The walls creaking along with it.  
Despite the quietness, the eery peace, he couldn’t sleep. 

He didn’t want to.

It had been a year, a year and four months. Living outside with the emptiness of the sky above him instead of the vault ceilings. A year since he watched his dad die in front of him. But it was useless to even think of the past, there was no going back to it. And maybe that was for the better. No, it was. Always was.   
He sat up twisting his back, trying to shake off the soreness from his spine. Rubbing his hands down his face, frustrated over the insomnia that plagued him. Eyes peeking out from the spaces between his finger at the company next to him in bed. Curled over, back facing him, undisturbed. Feeling a pang of jealousy from the restful sleep his mind wouldn’t let him get.

He hesitated, a moment or two, anxiety drumming in his chest as he rested a hand on Butch’s hip. Fingers tapping against sharp hipbone. A calming pattern, sensation. Almost letting his head drop in drowsiness. Maybe from the warmth of Butch’s skin. 

A sudden movement shaking the drowsiness out of him; Butch blinking the unamused exhaustion out of his eyes, turned over onto his back, pout on his face.

He rubbed a finger across his eyelid, “sorry, did I wake you.”

Butch blinked slowly, “yeah. You have a problem with keeping your hands to yourself.”

A moment of internal debate, biting his lip as Butch stared him down.  
Before moving his hand up to Butch’s ribcage, running over the ridges with his fingers. “Can’t help it.”

Butch sighed, “I know.” Moving a hand to rest atop of his, index finger pushing down on his middle finger’s knuckle. 

“Feliz cumpleaños.”

Butch blinked a few times, taking a quick glance at his pip-boy. His face lighting up in an alien green, eyes illuminating. “Well shit.”

He pinched at Butch’s skin lightly, “twenty one’s not a bad age.”

Butch shrugged, free hand pulling at the hem of his shirt. Beckoning him forward. “Got a present for me?”

He snorted, “I gave you your Christmas present two days ago.” 

“And? It’s my birthday.”

He sometimes forgot how Butch was only a little bit smaller than him, but still fit comfortably under him. Their shared warmth making him dozey again, as he rested his forehead against Butch’s.   
Butch pinched at his thigh, jolting him awake. Making him knit his eyebrows together in agitation, while Butch tried to hide his laugh. 

He sighed, lifting himself up on his elbows; “Happy birthday Butch DeLoria.” Placing a kiss on Butch’s forehead. And another on his cheek, his jawline, his lips. His lips especially.

Whisperings of “happy birthday” turning into “I love you”. Repeated over and over, with each kiss. 

The sleet was still hitting the roof. Their geiger counter’s still click, click, clicking.

Butch exhaled deeply, _“Twenty one won’t be so bad after all. Growing old, won’t be so bad with you.”_


End file.
